zanpofandomcom-20200216-history
Cookton
With help from Daimon Port historians, Cookton has been able to piece together its history. 2009- Cookton was inhabited by native indians who were very advanced in science and mathmatics they were called the Cooks. Then the eastern Zanponeans came and settled near the Cooks. The Zanponeans were wanting more land so they invaded the empire. The Cooks fought back but were heavily outnumbered. With more than 3/4 of the Cook's army depleated they raised the white flag and surrendered. Of course the Zanponeans overworked the soil and was turned unfertile. So the Zanponeans left the now uninhabited island which is dying. 2009 The Zanponeans return to find lush and beautiful northern plants which were growing all throughout the Island. The Zanponeans settled once again and began to build many buildings and farms. Making sure not to mess up like their ancestors did 150 years ago. 2009 The Zanponeans were greeted by new indans who decided to make truce instead of fight. These were called Daims who actually lived in present day Daimon Port. Since then the two have been eternal frriends. 2009 The now named Cookton Territory joined the Zanponian Empire. Cookton was now an official city of the Zanponian Empire which made it the official center of war declarations and weapons. 2009 Cookton built the first official millatary. Known as Ball State millatary it is the oldest millatary in Zanpo. Cookton had the first arms dealer in Zanpo also. With Cookton's great army and power it was a prime target for other nations to want to get their hands on it. 2009 Cookton was attacked by Canadians and was conquered. The one fatal flaw they made though was that there was a major Zanponian military base nearby. The Zanponians marched their way to Cookton and took it back over with nearly no casualties. Cookton was part of the Zanponian Empire again. 2009 The Zanponian Empire broke apart and disappeared forever. The new Zanpo which is just called Zanpo was now a democracy. Cookton then had the least influential history in all of Zanpo. Cookton was once again the center of war declarations and weapons. But they now had a new source of money. Cookton went into trade with many cities all over Zanpo. 2009 Cookton Had its first official nuke silo with the most high tech equipment out it was worth approximately $204,576 today $1,056,678. 2009 This is the year of the great Cookton fire. The fire burned more than half of the city and destroyed the second island which is now completely abandoned and not open to tourists. This is also the year that Cookton got its first official mayor. Decook took office January 29th 2009 and had the least succesful career out of all mayors in Zanpo. 2009 Cookton has the first introduction of the horseless carriage otherwise known as the automobile. Many roads then became paved by the Pafe Co. now known as Wraner Inc. which is now an insurance company has grown to a very small size and owns a tiny portion of Cookton. 2009 This is a very important year for the fact that this is the year the segragation was officially abolished on September 11. Many people were glad many were also angry and a riot began which lasted 3 days. Over 40 lives were lost and many others were injured. People grew used to it and Cookton is now a completely free city. 2009 Cookton builds the Largest millatary base in Zanpo. 2009 A large earthquake hits near Cookton and many lives were lost and costed approximately $25 million dollars in repair. 2009 A large terrorist attack hit Cookton. A bombing in the hospital scared many residents and kill 100 people. And the scientists begin work on super weapon time machine. 2009 A new Mayor is elected Wraner owner of Wraner Inc. is elected Mayor on April 29 and has made Cookton come back to life. The time warp machine is successfully created and jumps every superweapon in history to cookton. 2009 Cookton goes completely elecrtic and no longer uses fossil fuels. 2009 Cookton cuts itself off from all other cities and builds a large wall around it to keep all other people out. 2009 The hover car is made commercially and is able to be bought by all people. Cookton gets rid of all grounded vehicles and pushes them out the city wall. By the way, cooking is good. Category:Noob city